


Winter

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [3]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Contemplation, Gen, Not RPF, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: Watching, thinking. The world moved around the one opposed to change, and embraced the one causing it.Change would be around the corner.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Winter

Winter was coming to Logstedshire. The first winter it would see under its name and, in a perfect world, the last. Tommy sat in his tent and watched as the first traces of snow drifted down to the ground, melting from the grass' touch. He did not move, as if his entire being was put on pause, lost in a melancholy haze. Everything seemed to hurt, somehow; but not in a way he could point to physically. Nothing he could tell Dream about and have it fixed with a unique sort of kindness. There was no potion to cure a broken heart.

The wind blew outside- not hard, not in a way that would make Tommy scared for the safety of his tent. But enough. Enough to chill him, to remind him that the world was moving on, even if he was not.

Logstedshire had changed from his arrival. The resort looked better and better with every day. No longer was the beach cluttered with chairs for those who would never visit, but strewn with red and green umbrellas and towels that did not presume any company other than the one that would always be there. The chest, from the party, now always had a supply of cakes inside. After all, there was no reason they could not treat themselves, and so they did.

The house was bigger, filled more and more with Ghostbur's things. Tommy did not like sleeping in the house, so he took that as permission to do whatever he wanted with it, without input. Which was fine. It was fine. Ghostbur was doing his own thing, and that was fine. There was also a garden- enough for two people to survive, and a patch of sugar cane on the beach, for the cakes. But that was not Ghostbur's. That belonged all to Tommy, who often worked on the tiny ten-plot "field" as Dream listened to him talk about his day.

But his tent... His tent had not changed at all. It was the same bland fabric, same simple design. It had not changed. Tommy was not ready to move on yet. He was not. So his tent would stay, even as the world turned without him.

Even as _Tubbo_ moved on without him.

* * *

Dream was not evil, contrary to was others would spit at him and accuse him of, caught in their schemes and their rage. He was a person, who had the capacity to hurt just as much as he did the capacity to care. And he cared about TommyInnit, the boy exiled and left for months in a place designed to be out of the way. He had expected Tubbo to fight for Tommy back within the month, had expected this to be just another part of their political game. It was supposed to be a test that Tubbo passed with flying colors. Just that, a test of his resilience! But instead, he had a depressed teenager on his hands, who should have been retrieved _months_ ago, and a nation run by a cowardly child.

He was quiet, sitting in a tree as he watched Tommy through the opening in his tent. He was staring at the beach and hugging his knees in silence- Dream found that was quickly becoming the boy's favorite past-time. Simply staring out of the tent, feeling sad for himself. Dream had been able to help keep him busy, but not enough. It was never enough.

But he was not going to have an abandoned child sleep in a tent all winter. 

Something had to be done.

This exile was his design, so it was up to him to end it. Tommy would not be returning to L'manburg- at least, not by his command. Tubbo could, but he doubted he would try.

But even so, he would _not_ be sleeping in a tent in the middle of winter, either.


End file.
